parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Praying Mantis
The praying mantis is named for its prominent front legs, which are bent and held together at an angle that suggests the position of prayer. The larger group of these insects is more properly called the praying mantids. Mantis refers to the genus mantis, to which only some praying mantids belong. By any name, these fascinating insects are formidable predators. They have triangular heads poised on a long "neck," or elongated thorax. Mantids can turn their heads 180 degrees to scan their surroundings with two large compound eyes and three other simple eyes located between them. Typically green or brown and well camouflaged on the plants among which they live, mantis lie in ambush or patiently stalk their quarry. They use their front legs to snare their prey with reflexes so quick that they are difficult to see with the naked eye. Their legs are further equipped with spikes for snaring prey and pinning it in place. Moths, crickets, grasshoppers, flies, and other insects are usually the unfortunate recipients of unwanted mantid attention. However, the insects will also eat others of their own kind. The most famous example of this is the notorious mating behavior of the adult female, who sometimes eats her mate just after—or even during—mating. Yet this behavior seems not to deter males from reproduction. Females regularly lay hundreds of eggs in a small case, and nymphs hatch looking much like tiny versions of their parents. Roles *In Khumba (NatureRules1 Version) played by Itself *It played Skull in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers *It played Trakeena in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy Gallery TLK Mantis.png|The Lion King (1994) PrayingMantis (Wild Kratts).jpg Dossier Mantis.jpg|''Empusa Discipulus'' IMG 0243.JPG EENE Praying Mantis.jpg Star meets Praying Mantis.png Rocky the Praying Mantis.jpeg Praying Mantis IC.jpg antz-disneyscreencaps.com-4480.jpg|Antz (1998) Mannybugslife.png Mantis kung fu panda 3.png Mantis in Kung Fu Panda.jpg Mantis.jpeg Mantis in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg P9990005.JPG Slicer-Sonic-Lost-World.png Simba the king lion violin player insect.png MMHM Mantis.png Riley and Elcyia meets Praying Mantis.jpg Books IMG 0449.JPG Animal Parade (5).jpeg 53DABC83-4DE7-4901-8B0D-02D6F4710825.jpeg 13A7E16D-4340-4908-9540-F5C8EE9DC9BD.jpeg B3D6B097-4E71-46D7-9CD3-37D7D391259D.jpeg 570E2F81-A5B6-47C9-A976-BEEA4698B41D.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (8).jpeg 45D494B2-1A4F-4A81-A70F-7AE742CEDE47.jpeg 2018E713-E675-4B15-AFC6-4D9F19D99E32.jpeg 31406346-83DE-49C1-922F-19EF6F83AAD8.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (41).jpeg 9A998028-8E92-4B41-93C3-6652D4F1AFF4.jpeg 86E2498C-6B89-4E87-8B4F-D3EB78F3AAB2.jpeg 0B009139-9F03-5C52-04D4-7763E5A2BAA4.jpeg 22214E11-AA10-4341-AAEE-14D8B6084C9C.jpeg DD7840DB-1E22-5F7E-93B1-25A2D0CF17D5.jpeg 02D9A175-42D8-424B-9D13-36F7CD137F58.jpeg 40506CCF-D3C8-4D9C-BC47-90EB0946F1B1.jpeg 2AA365A1-972B-4897-A9DE-1DC19A62F761.jpeg D66D5FDD-11E9-4332-A490-801ED654F03F.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:African Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Arthur Animals Category:Antz Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Gross Out Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Spiders and Other Creepy-Crawlies Animals Category:A Whale Is Not a Fish Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Look at Me (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Bugs A-Z Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:The Grouchy Ladybug Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals